Remember
by Ravenheart3
Summary: Completed! During a case, Greg is kidnapped and tortured. When theyfind him, he has no recollection of them. Set ten months after SweetSurrender. GregSara
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Greg stared at the body laid out on the ground. It was a woman and appeared to have been beaten. Further examination revealed lacerations on various parts of her body. They had been called to an empty lot near the strip. The area was riddled with broken bottles and who knew what else.

"Looks like she's been tortured," he said softly.

"We'll know more at the autopsy," Grissom said as he collected something from a wound.

He raised it closer to his eyes, "Glass."

"He used glass to torture her?"

"Maybe."

The glass was inserted into an envelope, marked and placed in the kit. Greg finished taking pictures then put away the camera.

"There's not much blood," Greg observed. "She was dumped here."

"Hopefully, the evidence will tell us where she was killed."

Greg nodded and searched the scene for any more evidence he could collect. His flashlight illuminated a dusty footprint near the body. He knelt beside it, brought out his camera again and took a few pictures.

"I have a footprint," he called to Grissom.

"It could be nothing or everything," Grissom said calmly.

"It's something, at least."

Grissom only raised an eyebrow as they gathered their kits and left the scene.

Greg was silent most of the ride back, his thoughts on Sara. She was desperate to get back to work and she let him know everyday. He had to smile, though. As much as she loved theirone month old child, she was restless.

"You're awfully quiet," Grissom observed.

"Just thinking about Sara. She's restless and wants back to work."

"If she's ready, she can return tomorrow."

Greg smiled, "She'll be glad to hear that."

"Want to throw her a welcome back party?"

Greg laughed and shook his head. He doubted Sara would want a party. Getting back to work was enough for her.

"I'll throw her a private party. I think she'll enjoy it more."

Grissom nodded and drove the rest of the way in silence.

Greg headed home after several hours of waiting for the glass they found to be identified. Trace had been back logged with other cases. It had been window glass, but hadn't yet confirmed if it was the murder weapon. He decided to call it a night before he fell asleep in the break room. Besides, he missed Sara and his son. He pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex and got out. They had moved into a larger apartment, closer to work. He headed up the stairs, taking them two at a time until he reached the floor. He unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"Sara?" Greg called as he closed the door.

He strode through the short hallway and checked the living room. The T.V. was on, but the room was empty.

"Sara?" He called again as he turned around and went into the kitchen. Something was on the stove, bubbling over. He ran to it, turned off the heat and stirred the food.

"You're home," Sara said behind him.

Greg turned around and took her in his arms. He kissed the top of her head, letting her nearness comfort him.

"Rough night," he said. "We found a woman who might have been tortured to death. All we found was a piece of glass and a footprint."

"Did you test the glass?" Sara asked as she stirred the peas.

"Window glass. We think it might have been used on her."

"And the footprint?"

"Nothing, yet."

"I wish I was helping you. I'm going stir crazy."

"Grissom said you can start tomorrow," Greg announced, smiling.

Sara spun around, her eyes full of amazement. It then turned into happiness, the smile melting his heart.

"That's wonderful," she said, wrapping her arms around him, kissing him.

He loved making her smile, always had. She had a lovely smile and he had made it his life's work to bring it out often.

"He'll probably give you something light," Greg admitted.

"I don't care as long as I'm working."

"Greg smiled, "How's Erik?"

"He's fine," Sara answered. "He's asleep."

"I envy him right now. Lucky kid."

Sara smiled and brought his head down for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her tighter, bringing her closer to him. He deepened the kiss until Sara pulled away.

"Dinner," she whispered.

"Can wait," he said, pulling her back into his arms. "I missed you."

"Good thing you turned off the stove," she mentioned before he took her mouth with his again.

Sara moved him into the living room and down onto the couch. She deepened the kiss, her hands moving up into his hair. Her lips traveled to his jaw line as her hands progressed down his arms and over his chest.

"Shall we go into the bedroom?" Greg asked, his hands roaming under her shirt.

"I'm comfortable here," Sara answered, nibbling on his ear. She smiled when he gasped.

"Me, too." Sara laughed and removed his shirt.

She tossed it over the couch then ran her hands over his chest, reveling in the feel of his skin. Her lips traveled down his body as her hands unbuttoned his pants. She then raised her arms as Greg removed her blouse. She took his mouth again as she began pushing his pants down his legs. She was inflamed as she ripped his jeans off him and tossed them over the couch. She took the time to admire him as he ran his hands up her body, setting her skin up in flames.

"It's not fair. I'm the only one with hardly any clothes on," Greg whispered, his eyes dark and sparkling with desire.

"Care to fix it?"

"Oh, yeah."

Sara helped Greg remove her jeans and they joined his on the other side of the couch.

"That's better," he said as his hands went back to sending little sparks along her skin.

Sara sighed and leaned into his hands as they massaged her breasts. She loved his hands on her. She was sent into another world when they made love. She never wanted to return to reality. The intensity of her love for him overwhelmed her to the point where she would explode.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Greg breathed in Sara's scent, letting it fill his lungs. He loved her scent, a soothing smell which sent him gently to sleep every night. It also calmed him after a rough shift.

He kissed the top of her head and his arms wrapped around her. She slept peacefully on top of him. He couldn't bring himself to wake her. He resigned himself to sleep on the couch with her when she moved her head.

Sara looked up at him and smiled. His heart melted at the sight of it as he ran a hand through her dark hair.

"Do you think we woke him?" Sara asked softly.

Greg listened for the sound of a crying baby then shook his head.

"I believe he could sleep through anything."

"Like you?"

He laughed and kissed her forehead. He wanted to do more, but they both needed their sleep.

"Let's get to bed," he whispered as he gathered himself to move.

"If we must," Sara said, letting him lift her in his arms.

"We must," Greg agreed, carrying her down the short hallway to  
their bedroom.

He laid her on the bed and began to rain kisses down her body.

"Greg," Sara whispered. "I thought you wanted to go to bed."

"I do and we are," Greg answered as he kissed her legs.

"To sleep, Greg," Sara growled, her hands digging in his unruly  
hair.

Greg looked up and smiled what he hoped was a heart melting grin.  
She glared at him and he couldn't help, but laugh. He kissed his way up her body. He paid special attention to her breasts, causing her to gasp and moan. He reveled in the pleasure he gave her, loving the sounds she made.

"Greg," she moaned, pulling on his hair.

He kissed her neck then finally took her mouth. He didn't know who moaned more as he deepened the kiss.

"Sara," he whispered as he kissed her jaw line.

"You're incorrigible," she whispered.

"I try."

"I didn't mean it as a compliment."

"I'll take it as one."

"Greg, we need sleep. I need sleep."

"You sure know how to ruin a mood," Greg said as he rolled off  
her.

Sara ran her hand over his chest, causing his skin to burn with  
pleasure. He gazed at her, still not able to believe she was with  
him. They had been married only ten months, but he still feared he would wake up and she would be gone. It was a fear he didn't believe he could shake.

"I don't ever want to lose you, Sara."

"I'm not going anywhere, Greg. I promise."

She kissed him, sending him to dizzying heights. He wanted to  
deepen the kiss, but she pulled back.

"Go to sleep," she whispered. "I'll be here in the morning.

"Night."

"Night, Greg."

After leaving a list of phone numbers with the babysitter, Sara  
and Greg headed into work. The lab buzzed with activity as the two walked down the hallway.

"Grissom will want to talk to you," Greg mentioned as they passed  
his office.

"Guess I'll be going to his office then."

Greg kissed her and continued down the hall. She watched him until he turned the corner. She sighed then went into Grissom's office.

Grissom's attention was focused on a paper when she strode up to  
his desk. She cleared her throat loudly. He looked up surprised, but quickly recovered.

"Sara?"

"Yep. I'm ready to work."

"How's the baby?"

"Adorable. He's with a babysitter."

Grissom nodded, "All right. You can work with Nick on a robbery. I believe he's in the break room."

"Thanks, Grissom."

"You're welcome."

Sara left the office and headed to the break room. She found Nick  
downing a mug of coffee as if it was the last one on earth.

"Thirsty?"

Nick sputtered then coughed, setting his mug down hard on the  
table. He faced her ready to yell. His expression changed to one of surprise and delight upon seeing her.

"Sara," he said, giving her a hug. "How are you?"

"Great."

"I take it Grissom gave you an assignment."

"I'm to work with you on the robbery case."

"Good. I could use someone to take my notes."

Sara punched him in the shoulder, but she smiled. It was good to  
be back at work, but she knew she would soon miss her son.

"Let's go nab a bad guy," she said, smiling.

Greg stepped into the morgue where Grissom and Doctor Robbins  
waited. He stopped beside Grissom and glanced at the victim. She had  
been cleaned up and was an eerily grey color. He took a deep breath and turned his attention to Robbins.

"She's been beaten," he said. "She's suffered three broken ribs,  
ruptured spleen, collapsed lung…"

"What about the lacerations?" Grissom asked. "All this points to  
torture."

"I was getting to that. I found glass in most of the cuts. The  
majority of the cuts were on her face and chest. I can tell you from the healing of some of the lacerations that she had been tortured for days."

"So glass was used to cut her," Grissom concluded.

"Most likely."

"Thanks, Al."

"I'll let you know if I find anything else."

Grissom nodded and led Greg out of the morgue. Once back upstairs, Greg went to try to identify the footprint he found. It was a size eleven and looked to be from a boot. The next step was to find which boot it had come from and hopefully lead him to the killer.

He stared at the picture he had taken of the print. Sighing, he  
typed on the computer, bringing the scanned print on screen. He then typed in "enter".

He leaned back in his chair and watched the computer run through  
prints in the database. After several minutes, the prints became a blur. He blinked, yawned and stretched.

"Anything?" Grissom asked, standing beside him.

Greg shook his head as he ran a hand through his hair. He rubbed  
his eyes then looked back at the screen.

"How long have you been at this?"

The question brought him up short. He didn't remember glancing at  
his watch once since he began.

"Since the morgue," he answered.

"That was two hours ago. Why don't you take a break, Greg, before  
you fall asleep on the keyboard."

"Good idea," he said, standing.

He left the room and headed into the break room. He grabbed a mug  
and poured himself a cup of coffee. He took a sip, letting the  
caffeine seep into his being.

He sat down at the table and closed his eyes. He sighed and placed his head in his hands. Two hours and nothing to show for it.

The boots must have been custom made, Greg thought, frustrated.

"Coffee not working?"

Greg looked up and saw Sara enter the room. He offered her a  
slight smile and gestured to a nearby seat.

"I haven't found a match to the print, yet," he said, leaning back in his chair. "I'm thinking it might be custom made."

"You'll find it," she said, reaching over and clasping his hand.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. I need it."

Sara squeezed his hand and he smiled, squeezing hers in return.

Greg's pager went off then and he jumped. He plucked it from his  
jeans and glanced at it.

"Grissom," he said, looking at Sara. "Looks like break's over."

"I'll finish your coffee for you."

"Thanks," Greg said then headed for Grissom's office.

"What is it?" Greg asked, stepping into the room.

Grissom put on his jacket and walked past him without answering.  
Confused, he followed his supervisor hoping an answer would show  
itself. They went outside and strode over to the SUV.

"Another body was found," Grissom said, opening the driver's door.

"Same wounds?" Greg asked as he climbed into the Tahoe.

"Lacerations on her face and chest."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The body was found in an empty parking lot not far from where the  
first victim was found. Greg took pictures as Grissom examined the  
body with David.

"She died five hours ago," David announced.

"And dumped here from the lack of blood."

Greg brought out his flashlight and searched for shoe prints. Most  
of what he found were overlapped with others, making it impossible to  
tell where one ended and another began.

"No glass this time," Grissom said. "But found a hair. Black."

"Could be the killer's."

"Could also be a victim's. Let's get this to DNA."

Greg nodded and scanned the scene again. Obviously the killer  
liked to dump the bodies in empty or abandoned lots.

"He wants the bodies to be found," Greg said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he's taunting us."

Something caught Grissom's attention as the body was taken away.  
Greg knelt beside him, shining his light where the body had been. He  
brought out a swab and dipped it in the liquid. He then placed a drop  
of clear liquid upon it and it turned pink.

"Blood," Grissom said. "More DNA."

"Like you said, he could be taunting us."

"His mistake."

They returned to the lab and dropped off the evidence in DNA. Greg  
went back to the print lab and picked up where he left off.

The computer still hadn't produced a match. He decided to try  
something else. He brought up the scanned print again, then  
programmed the computer to find a match by searching through  
companies whose business was custom made shoes.

"Please find a match," he whispered as the computer began its  
search.

"Still at it?" Nick asked, entering the room.

"I'm starting over using companies who do custom orders."

"Good idea."

Greg stared at the computer, but his mind wasn't on the print. Who  
could torture a person to death? Why would they do it? The answers  
would come as soon as they caught the killer. Or he hoped they would.

The computer beeped, bringing him out of his thoughts. He blinked  
as he and Nick glanced at the screen.

"Bout time," Greg said, bringing up the information and a picture  
of the boot.

"Now all you have to do is find who ordered it."

"I'll get right on it."

"Good. Now get out of that chair. I need to match some  
fingerprints."

Greg laughed and took the results out of the printer. He left the  
room and headed down the hall. He stopped at Grissom's office to give  
him an update.

"The print was from a custom made boot. I tracked down the company  
and now I'm going to make a call to see who bought it."

"Good. I'm going to the morgue and see what victim number two can  
tell us."

Greg nodded and went to make a call. Several minutes later, he  
picked up the fax of who ordered the specific boots. There were two  
names and only one of them lived in Vegas. Smiling, he headed for the  
morgue.

Sara entered the print lab where Nick still searched for a match.  
The computer beeped, signaling a match found.

"Bingo," Nick said as a picture of the perp appeared.

"Looks like we have our suspect."

"Yeah. For robbery and fraud."

Sara stared at the suspect's picture. It was the owner of the  
robbed store.

"Wonder how he's going to explain this."

"Let's find out," Nick said, standing.

She followed him down the hallway, glad this case was almost over.  
It had been a light case, one Nick could have done himself. Still,  
she enjoyed it and looked forward to the next one.

One with Greg, she thought.

She did miss working on cases with him and hoped to do so again.

She saw the object of her thoughts coming down the hallway toward  
her. The grin on his face told her something good happened.

"We have a suspect," Greg said, his dark eyes dancing. "Brass just  
brought him in."

"We have a suspect as well."

"Yeah. The owner broke into his own store," Nick put in. "Probably  
for the insurance he had on it."  
"Better get him before he skips town," Sara said.

Greg kissed her and continued down the hallway. Sara motioned for  
Nick to carry on down the hallway and their car.

Greg entered the interrogation room and sat beside Grissom. Brass  
stood in the corner, his arms crossed. Greg felt a shiver run down  
his spine as he looked at the suspect, a Mr. Joseph Stevens. The man  
appeared casual as if nothing bothered him. The man's cold eyes took  
everything in as if memorizing what he saw.

"It seems you left a boot print behind," Brass said. "From a  
custom made boot."

"Only one other person ordered such a boot, but he lives in Reno,"  
Greg said before the man could contradict the evidence.

"I found the body," Stevens remarked. "That's how my footprints  
got there."

Greg looked over at Grissom, who raised an eyebrow. They didn't  
have anything else to pin Stevens as the killer. Not, yet anyway.

"Brass, why didn't we know he was the one that found the body?"

Brass shrugged and moved toward the table. "All we got was a phone  
call from a pay phone. The person didn't leave a name. Dispatch said  
the voice was male, though."

Stevens smiled smugly and stood. "If you don't have any other  
questions, I'll be going."

Greg watched their only suspect walk out the door. A fierce  
frustration came over him, but he forced it down. He sighed and  
closed his eyes.

"Don't worry, Greg," Grissom consoled. "They all make mistakes  
eventually."

Greg nodded and leaned back in his chair. At least Sara caught a  
break and her case was nearly over. He could be happy for her.

"Let's hope he screws up soon," he said, standing. "I'll check on  
the blood and hair."

"Do that," Grissom agreed and followed Greg out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Greg stepped out into the night air to take his break. He need  
time to think and some fresh air. He leaned against the wall and  
closed his eyes. He took a deep breath, letting the chill air into  
his lungs.

The hair had been female, but didn't belong to either victim.  
There was another woman out there waiting to be found or dumped. The  
blood had belong to the second victim.

Time to hunt down the hair's owner, he thought as he pushed  
himself from the wall.

Greg headed back toward the door when he heard footsteps behind  
him. He stopped to listen, but heard nothing. He slowly turned  
around, staring into the darkness.

"Hello?" He called as he took a step back.

The footsteps returned, causing his heart to pound. He turned  
around and headed quickly for the door as the footsteps grew louder  
and faster.

Greg placed his hand on the door to open it when he was grabbed  
from behind. A hand clamped over his mouth as he was dragged away. He  
tried to struggle, but the assailant was strong. He felt something  
strike the back of his head then darkness.

"Anyone seen Greg?" Grissom asked as he entered the break room.

Sara looked up from her sandwich and shook her head. The  
expression on Grissom's face sent a shiver down her spine. She set  
her sandwich down and stood.

"Where did you see him last?"

"He said he was going outside. That was an hour ago."

"He's probably still out there," she said, hoping she was right.  
She didn't want to think of what else could happened.

She followed Grissom outside and searched the parking lot. She saw  
their SUV still parked and her fear grew.

"Greg!" Sara shouted as she walked around the building. "Where are  
you?"

"Sara!" Grissom called.

She jogged back to the entrance where Grissom knelt in front of  
the door. Dread filled her as she drew near.

"What is it?"

"Blood," Grissom said, holding up the pink swab.

"No," she whispered as her legs gave out.

Grissom caught her before she hit the ground. The tears welled up  
as he helped her inside. He led her to the break room where he helped  
her into a chair. He knelt in front of her, but all she saw was a  
blur filled world.

"What happened?" Sara asked. "Why him?"

"We'll find him, Sara," Grissom reassured. "We'll find him."

Greg slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by darkness. For a  
moment, he thought he was blind. A dim light from an overhead window  
told him otherwise. He tried to sit up, but was stopped short. His  
arms only went so far, telling him he was tied to something.

Probably bed posts, he thought, realizing he lied on a bed.

The lights suddenly came on, blinding him for a moment. He blinked  
several times until his eyes adjusted.

"You're awake," a voice said from the brightness. "Good. I  
wouldn't want you to be unconscious for this."  
Greg narrowed his eyes and saw Stevens standing over him.

Thought so, Greg thought.

"Mr. Torturer, I presume."

"I knew I couldn't fool you. For that you'll get to be my next  
victim."

"Joy."

"It will be," Stevens said, his voice harsh.

Stevens bent over Greg and ripped the younger man's shirt open.  
The sudden motion caused Greg to flinch. Stevens smiled and sat on a  
chair. He produced a bowl from a nearby table and lifted a shard of  
glass.

"I will enjoy this," he remarked as he leaned toward Greg.

Greg gasped as the shard cut into his skin. The pain grew as  
Stevens continued the torture. He cried out, his mind wondering how  
long this would go on.

"You'll be surprised how long some people can hold out," Stevens  
said as if reading his mind. "Let's see how long you last."

Greg glared at him then cried out as another cut was made.

"What do you want?"

Stevens smiled as he stopped cutting. He leaned closer and  
whispered, "To punish you for being so smart. I didn't count on  
someone like you to make me. Luckily you don't have enough to charge  
me."

"We will," Greg said through the pain.

"Maybe."

Sara sat on her couch, Erick in her arms. She kissed the baby's  
forehead, ignoring the tears falling down her face. Grissom had told  
her to go home and she had obeyed. She wouldn't have been much help  
anyway. She was near hysterics, thinking the worst. Nick had driven  
her home and stayed awhile until Erick stared crying.

She looked at her son now and fresh tears traveled down her  
cheeks. He looked so much like Greg, it hurt. She could imagine how  
many hearts he'd melt with only a smile.

"I hope they find your father soon," she whispered. "I don't know  
if I can live without him."

The phone rang, startling her. She gathered Erick in one arm and  
went to answer the phone.

"Sara, it's Nick."

A sense of dread ran through her and she swallowed. She closed her  
eyes and hoped her fears were unwarranted.

"What is it?" She asked slowly.

"The blood Grissom found was Greg's. We're thinking he's been  
kidnapped."

"Do you know by who?" She asked, her heart pounding wildly in her  
chest.

"Not, yet. We're looking at the surveillance tapes now. The  
kidnapper didn't count on that."

"That's good news at least."

"Don't worry, Sara. We'll get Greg back."

"I can't help, but worry, Nick. I love him."

"I know."

They hung up and Sara put Erick to bed. She kissed him on his  
forehead then went back into the living room. She sat on the couch  
and closed her eyes.

Where is he? Sara thought. Who has him and why?

If she ever found out who took Greg from her, she would make them  
wish they were never born.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Greg slowly opened his eyes to a dull ache. He groaned in pain,  
wishing this was all a dream. He looked around the room and saw a  
door across from him. An unconscious shiver went through him as an  
image of Stevens coming through the door flashed before him.

Shaking his head, he continued to survey the room. It was small  
with a dresser, and chair the only furniture, besides the bed he was  
on. A sense of claustrophobia threatened to build within him.

Greg stared at the ceiling, wondering if they had noticed he was  
missing. He worried about Sara, knowing she would want to be in the  
thick of the investigation. He hoped they found him before he ended  
up like the last two victims.

The door opened and Stevens walked toward him. He glared at his  
tormentor, hoping his fear was hidden.

"I see you're a fast healer," Stevens said, wiping the dried blood  
off Greg's chest. "This makes things interesting."

Greg refused to respond, not wanting to encourage Stevens in any  
way. He closed his eyes and pictured himself with Sara and his son.

"Since you're not in a talkative mood, I'll get right down to  
business."

Good, Greg thought. Get it over with.

Sara entered the lab the next night, not able to take the waiting.  
She went into Grissom's office, but he wasn't there. She turned  
around and headed down the hall, her thoughts in turmoil.  
She hadn't slept at all yesterday. Every time she closed her eyes,  
she dreamed they had found Greg dead. She woke each time, sweating.  
She finally decided to stay awake.

She found Grissom in the evidence room staring at the print Greg  
had found. She remembered how excited Greg had been to learn who the  
print belonged to. She smiled slightly as tears welled up in her  
eyes.

"What are you doing here, Sara?"

Sara looked to see Grissom staring at her, his eyes concerned, but  
his expression a question. She forced the tears to stop as she  
cleared her throat.

"I'm going crazy sitting at home," she answered. "I need to know  
what you've found."

"Prints," Grissom said, motioning to the photo of Steven's boot  
print. "Prints that match this."

Sara's eyes widened at the news. She felt the blood drain from her  
face. She leaned against the door frame as Grissom stepped toward  
her.

"A killer has him?" Sara asked, her voice fearful. "That torturer  
you're after has Greg?"

"Not for long," Grissom said, his hands on her shoulders. He gave  
them a squeeze to reassure her.

She nodded, "Do you know where?"

"Not, yet. The address he gave the shoe company is non-existent.  
We'll find Greg, Sara."

Grissom left the room and Sara closed her eyes. A sob escaped her  
and she covered her mouth to keep the rest back. Hot tears rolled  
down her cheeks, but she wiped them away.

"You're no good to Greg like this," she told herself. "Crying  
won't help them find him any faster."

She took a deep breath to calm herself. She then headed into the  
break room for coffee. She needed something strong for the long shift  
ahead.  
Ten minutes later, Sara found Nick in the video room looking at  
the surveillance tapes. She stood beside him wishing she hadn't.

The video showed someone coming up behind Greg, hit him on the  
back of the head and drag him away.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Nick shouted, standing up in  
front of the video to hide it. "You shouldn't have seen that."

Sara shook her head and stared at Nick. She wasn't going to be  
pushed out of the room when she could be of help.

"Did you see who it was?"

Nick shook his head, "Not at this angle. Too bad we don't have a  
camera showing from the front."

"Grissom said he found prints that match the one Greg found."

"Yeah. I'm hoping the tapes can confirm it's Stevens."

"I hope so."

"So do I, Sara."

Grissom sat in front of the computer and typed in Joseph Stevens.  
He hit "enter" and watched as a list of names and addressed scrolled  
up. He narrowed it down to two in Vegas and wrote them down. He stood  
and went to find Brass.

Brass sat in his office reading reports when Grissom walked in.  
The door closing caught the captain's attention.

"What it is?"

"I have two addresses for Joseph Stevens of Vegas."

"I'll get some officers on both of them. How's Sara holding up?"

Grissom sighed and sat. He took off his glasses and rubbed his  
eyes.

"She wants to help, but she's near hysterics. She showed up an  
hour ago."

"I don't blame her. She's worried, scared and thinks she can make  
things move faster if she were helping."

"I don't know what to tell her," Grissom admitted.

"Let her do what she feels is right. If helping eases her mind,  
allow it."

"I just hope it doesn't make things worse. She's fragile right  
now. One wrong move and she'll break."

"She's stronger than you give her credit for. She'll make it."

Grissom nodded thoughtfully and hoped Brass was right. He would  
hate to see Sara fall apart before his eyes. They had to get Greg  
back, the sooner the better.

"Shall we pay a visit to Stevens?" Brass asked, standing.

"Let's."

Grissom and Brass arrived at one of the addresses. They left the  
car and headed up the steps of an old grey house. Grissom stood to  
one side as Brass brought out his gun and knocked on the door.

"Joseph Stevens, open up. This is the police!"

A minute went by with no answer. Brass stepped back and kicked the  
door in. It banged up against the wall. Brass went in first followed  
by Grissom.

"Joseph Stevens, come out now!"

Grissom took in the surroundings as Brass cleared the room. The  
house was Spartan, barely any furniture. The living room was white  
with a shaggy carpet. A couch was up against a far wall, a small  
television set in front of it. Behind the couch was a window with a  
tattered curtain.

He looked down the hallway to his right and saw a door at the end.  
He headed toward it, pushing it open with his kit. The room was empty  
and smelled stale as if no one had been in it in awhile. The beige  
paint was peeling from the walls and the carpet appeared to have been  
eaten in some areas.

"The house is empty," Brass said from behind him. "If he's holding  
Greg here…"

"He's not. This house hasn't been lived in for months."

"There is the other home. Don't give up."

"I'm not," Grissom said as he stared at the empty room as if it  
would tell him what he wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day found Nick at the computer searching the database for  
Joseph Stevens. He hoped to find a police record on the man. Both  
houses turned up nothing. The longer the search went on the less  
likely they would find Greg alive.

The computer beeped and the screen revealed what he wanted to know.

"So you have a record," Nick said, smiling. "Assault, robber,  
rape. Even aliases."

Nick read the three aliases and he bet each one had an address. He  
wrote them down then changed computers and logged on. He typed in one  
of the names and waited.

"What have you found?" Sara asked, glancing over his shoulder at  
the screen.

"Joseph Stevens is also known as Steven Johnson, Joseph Stevenson  
and Mark Stevens. I'm cross-referencing the addresses for each name.  
Hopefully, he screwed up and puts down the same address."

"The best news I heard in days," Sara said.

"Cross your fingers," Nick replied as the address for the first  
name came up.

He wrote it down and went to the second name.

Several minutes later, Nick and Sara headed into Grissom's office.

"We have an address," Nick said, dropping the results on the desk.

Grissom raised an eyebrow as he picked up the paper. He scanned it  
for a moment then looked back at them.

"Get Brass and hope its still being used."

They raced through the streets, dodging cars parked on the side.  
Sara rode with Nick and Grissom as they followed Brass to the  
address. She held out hope they would find Greg and put an end to her  
fears. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

The SUV swerved and she opened her eyes and saw Brass's car pull  
into a driveway. Nick parked behind him and they filed out of the  
vehicle.

"Ready?" Brass asked as he withdrew his gun.

"Let's go," Grissom said.

They followed Brass to the door. He didn't bother to knock first,  
opting instead for a more forceful entrance. He rushed in as the CSIs  
stood in the foyer. They watched as Brass cleared the small living  
room then headed up the stairs.

They moved into the living room and began to collect evidence. A  
fireplace was off to one side while a plush white sofa sat in front  
of it.

"Only beer and day old pizza in the fridge," Nick said, coming out  
of the kitchen. "I don't think this is his main home."

"I'm thinking these homes are for his victims," Grissom said as he  
taped the sofa. "I believe he wants privacy and these houses provide  
it."

"Up here!" Brass shouted from above them.

Sara raced up the stairs, taking them two at a time. She ran down  
the hallway, stopping short when she saw Brass, stepping out of a  
room on her right.

"He's in here," Brass said quietly.

She looked into the room and felt relief wash over her. She  
stepped inside and dread pushed down the relief. The sight which  
greeted her nearly made her run out of the room. He was lying  
lifeless on a bed in the center of the room. Dried blood covered his  
chest and he was chained to the bed posts. His face was bruised and  
bloody from several beatings.

"Greg?" She called as she stood beside the bed.

She sat on the chair beside the bed as hot tears burned her eyes.  
She barely noticed Nick as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Grissom stood on the other side, checking Greg for a pulse.

"He's alive," he announced, sending a wave of relief rushing  
through her.

"Get him out of here," Sara demanded.

She ignored their concerned glances as she searched for a key to  
the chains. She looked through the short dresser only to find it  
empty. She shoved the drawers closed in frustration. She stared at  
the others, asking for help.

"I'll see if there's a key somewhere else in the house," Nick said  
then headed out of the room.

Sara turned her attention to Greg. She wiped her eyes and placed a  
hand on his forehead.

Greg opened his eyes and looked up at her. One eye had swollen  
shut, but it was enough to know he was awake.

"We're going to get you out of here," she said as tears traveled  
down her face.

Nick arrived then and hurried to the bed. He unlocked the chains,  
freeing Greg from the bed. He helped Greg slowly lower his arms.

"Do you think you can sit up?" Sara asked softly.

Greg looked at her, his brown eyes dull. Her heart clinched,  
wondering about his mental stability. She helped him sit up, wincing  
as he gasped in pain.

"The ambulance is on its way," Brass said. "How is he?"

"He'll be better once we get him out of here," Sara replied.

She ran a hand through his hair, finding it sticky with blood. She  
took off her jacket and wrapped it around him. She held him against  
her, grateful he was alive.

"Who are you?" Greg asked, shocking the entire room.


	7. Chapter 7

Sara paced the floor of the waiting room, her thoughts in turmoil.  
She glanced at the clock on the wall with each turn she made. Two  
hours had passed since Greg was taken into surgery. She never through  
time could move so slowly.

"Sara," Grissom said, getting her attention.

She stopped and turned to see the doctor coming toward them. She  
pushed down the dread which threatened to overwhelm her. She sat  
beside Grissom and waited for the news.

"He's suffered two broken ribs and a broken nose. He's lucky it  
wasn't worse."

"We got there in time," Grissom said.

"Can we see him?" Sara asked, wanting to be near him.

"If you keep it quick."

She nodded and followed the doctor down the hall to Greg's room.

"I must warn you," the doctor said softly. "He woke up briefly and  
I asked him what year it was. He thinks it's 1999."

Sara hid the shock she felt and thanked the woman. She went inside  
and sat on the chair by the bed and gazed at him.

His face appeared better now that the blood had been cleaned away.  
The swelling of his left eye had gone down and a bandage was on his  
nose.

She ran her fingers through his hair, needing to touch him. Her  
fingers traveled down his face and across his jaw. She fought back  
the tears in her eyes, determined not to cry. He didn't need her  
tears right now, he needed her strength.

"You need rest, Sara," Grissom said, coming up beside her. "You  
haven't slept in two days."

"I can't leave him, Grissom. He needs me."

"So does your son. Greg wouldn't want you to neglect Erick."

Sara nodded. Grissom was right. Erick needed her more at the  
moment. She leaned forward and kissed Greg on the lips.

"Get better," she whispered. "I'll see you soon."

Greg opened his eyes and a rush of fear went through him when his  
blurring vision saw the white walls. His heart pounded as he stared  
at the door a few feet in front of him. His vision slowly came into  
focus and he gazed at his surroundings.

Hospital, he thought with relief. I'm in the hospital.

He tried to remember how he had escaped, but nothing was  
forthcoming. All he could recollect was the torture he went through.  
He shook his head to get rid of the images.

"You're awake," a voice caught his attention.

Greg stared at the woman as she came toward him. Her dark hair  
touched her shoulders and her brown eyes danced as she looked at him.  
She sat beside and took his hand with hers. She obviously knew him,  
but he had no idea from where.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore and confused," he answered as he gazed at her. She really  
was attractive. He wished he knew who she was.

"Confused?"

"You seem to know me, but I have no idea who you are."

The woman's eyes fell and he regretted his answer. When she looked  
at him again, her eyes were bright with tears.

"I'm Sara San…Sidle," she answered. "We work together."

"Really? I would have remembered you're lovely face."  
She smiled slightly and he returned it.

"I started working at the lab five years ago."

"Five years ago?" Greg asked even more confused. "What are you  
taking about?"

Sara's face fell even more and tears rolled down her cheeks. He  
felt even worse for causing such an expression. He reached out to  
wipe the tears away and she grabbed his hand.

"The year is 2006, Greg. We've been married for ten months. We  
have a baby named Erick."

Greg stared at her in disbelief. He couldn't wrap his mind around  
such information. He shook his head, not wanting to believe what he  
had been told.

"I don't remember any of that," he said softly.

"It's all right," she said calmly, but her eyes told him  
differently. "It'll come back eventually."

"I hope so," Greg said, wanting her tears to go away. "I'd hate  
for your face to get stuck like that."

Sara smiled and shook her head. His heart skipped a beat at her  
smile. He couldn't help, but return it. He wanted to see more of  
these smiles, everyday if he could.

"I'm glad to see your humor didn't vanish," she said softly. "I'd  
hate it if that happened."

"So would I."

She kissed him tenderly and a jolt of electricity flowed through  
him. A flash of images went through his mind, but he couldn't place  
any of them. When he tried to bring them back, his head began to  
hurt.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said, standing.

"I'll be here."

Greg watched her leave, suddenly wanting out of the hospital. He  
couldn't get his memories back lying in bed. He sighed and leaned  
back on his pillow. He closed his eyes and relaxed, hoping memories  
would flow back to him.

He felt a presence beside him and he opened his eyes. Grissom  
stood before him, a calm expression on his face.

"Grissom," Greg said softly.

"You know me?" Grissom asked as he sat on the chair Sara vacated  
earlier.

"Of course. We work together. Or I should say you give me DNA to  
analyze and process."

Grissom stared at him and he wondered what he said wrong this  
time. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"You haven't analyzed DNA in nearly a year, Greg. You're a CSI  
now."

Greg's eyes widened in surprise. It seemed there was a lot he  
didn't remember. He suddenly felt frightened, wondering what else had  
happened that he forgot.

Maybe I don't want to know, he thought with dread. No telling what  
could have happened within a year.

"All I remember is my first couple of years at the lab," he  
admitted.

"A lot has happened since then," Grissom said.

"Tell me about it. I wake up and learn I'm married and have a  
baby."

"That's a long story in itself. One Sara should tell you."

"I'm not going anywhere," Greg said, smiling.

Grissom sighed, but said nothing. Greg wondered if he would speak.

"The lab knew about your crush on Sara. Of course, she wasn't  
receptive at first."

"I wasn't her type?"

"It wasn't that," Grissom admitted. "She was smitten with me."

Greg raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. He didn't think he  
wanted to hear any more.

I probably made an idiot of myself chasing her, he thought.

He stared at the ceiling, trying to bring some memories to the  
surface. None came and he closed his eyes against the headache.

"Don't force them," Grissom said. "They'll return eventually."

"That's what she said. They won't return lying here either."

"I'll talk to the doctor about it. Meanwhile, you get some rest."

"That's all I've been doing," Greg remarked, bringing a slight  
smile to Grissom.


	8. Chapter 8

Greg stepped into the unfamiliar living room and stared at his  
surroundings. He turned slowly around, taking everything in. Not a  
single memory was triggered and he ran a hand through his hair in  
frustration.

"Nothing," he said, sighing. "I don't remember any of this."

He sat on the couch and placed his head in his hands. He  
understood the memories wouldn't return so quickly, but it annoyed  
him. He thought coming home would trigger something, but not a single  
memory showed itself.

Give it time, he told himself. You're not going to remember  
everything in one day. Or an hour.

Greg leaned back on the couch and listened as Sara made lunch in  
the kitchen. She had been patient and understanding with him  
concerning the fact he didn't recall her. He felt for her and wanted  
to do everything in his power to remember.

Maybe they would return if I went to work, he thought. I met her  
at work.

He looked at her and smiled as he imagined her solving a case. He  
saw the passion within her by gazing at her.

He made his way over to her as she placed the bread back in the  
fridge. He leaned against the counter and watched as she shut the  
door. She turned and looked at him with a question in her dark eyes.

"What?"

"Just admiring you," Greg said, smiling. "I thought it would be  
better to do so here instead of in the living room."

Sara slowly shook her head as if contemplating a reply. She then  
tossed the napkins on the counter, causing him to wonder if he said  
the wrong thing. He folded his arms across his chest as he waited for  
her to lash out at him. He didn't know why he felt suddenly  
defensive.

"I can't believe I've miss your flirting," she said with a slight  
smile. "It's comforting."

Greg relaxed and returned her smile.

So we flirted with each other, he thought. Maybe I can start there.

He closed the gap between them and gazed into her eyes. He felt  
the heat flow between them as her eyes darkened. The urge to take her  
in his arms and kiss her senseless came over him.

"Greg," she whispered, her hands roaming over his chest.

He gasped at her touch, electricity surging through him. He drew  
her closer to him, his eyes taking in her lips. He wanted to know  
what they tasted like and if it would trigger a memory. He lowered  
his head to kiss her when the phone rang.

Greg groaned and stepped back. He watched Sara as she went to  
answer the phone. He picked up the sandwiches and went into the  
living room. As he bent to place the sandwiches on the coffee table  
an image flashed before him. He almost dropped the plates in  
surprise.

"Greg," Sara's voice came to him and steady hands grabbed his  
shoulders. "What's wrong?"

He sat on the couch as reality came rushing back to him. He looked  
at her, her concerned eyes touching him.

"Something flashed. An image."

"Of what?"

Greg closed his eyes, hoping the image would return. Instead, his  
head began to throb, causing him to growl in frustration.

"I don't know," he said. "It's gone."

Sara ran her fingers through his hair, soothing him. She kissed  
his temple sending a jolt of awareness through him.

"It's all right," she whispered. "It'll come back."

"What was the call about?" Greg asked, changing the subject.

"Grissom," Sara answered. "They found Stevens."

"Stevens?"

Sara stared at the coffee table and Greg wondered what was wrong.

"He was the man who kidnapped and tortured you."

White walls flashed before him followed by pain. He gasped and  
fell against the couch. He clutched his chest in pain and fear. An  
image of a man hovering over him was the only thing he saw.

"Greg!" Sara's voice came from far away. The image wavered as he  
felt hands on his shoulders.

"Greg, wake up!"

He blinked and Sara appeared before him. He took a deep breath as  
his heart slowed to normal.

"I saw a man and white walls," he whispered.

"We found you in a room with white walls. The man is Stevens."

"I was tortured."

"Yes," Sara remarked, her voice breaking. "You were in the  
hospital for a week. You don't remember me at all."

A sob escaped her and he wrapped his arms around her. She cried on  
his shoulder and his heart ached. He stroked her hair, hoping to  
soothe her.

"I wish I could remember," he whispered. "I'd give anything to  
remember."

"I know," Sara said between sobs. "It hurts to know that we also  
might have to start over."

"I thought you loved my flirting."

Sara chuckled and he smiled. It was a beautiful sound as one he  
wanted to hear more of. He kissed her temple then pulled back to  
look at her. He wiped the tears away with his thumbs and felt a jolt  
of electricity shoot through him. He glanced at her and saw she had  
felt it as well.

"I'll help you remember," Sara said softly. "Even if we have to  
start over."

"Thanks," Greg whispered.

Sara and Greg headed into work the next night. Greg went straight  
into the DNA lab and got the shock of his life. A woman stood by a  
microscope as she prepared something for it. Surprised turned to  
confusion as he stepped closer.

"What are you doing?"

The woman jumped then glared at him.

"I'm preparing a hair for a DNA analyzes. What are you doing here?"

Greg stared at her, still wondering what was going on, "I started  
back to work today."

The woman raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms against her  
chest.

"You don't work in DNA anymore. Remember?"

"No."

The woman didn't reply as Grissom called Greg's name. He turned  
around, feeling even more confused and frustrated.

I entered the Twilight Zone, he thought.

"In the briefing room, Greg," Grissom said then headed down the  
hall.

Greg looked at the woman, who only shrugged. She then shooed him  
out into the hallway. He followed Grissom to the briefing room,  
feeling quite out of his element.

He sat beside Sara, wondering if he should really be here. He took  
a deep breath to calm his nerves and turned his attention to Grissom.

"There's a 419 at the Tangiers," Grissom said, holding up a piece  
of paper. "Maid service called it in. Nick you're with me on this  
one."

"Goody," Nick said, taking the assignment paper. "Let me guess,  
the body was found in Murder Central."

Grissom only raised an eyebrow as he continued.

"A girl of twelve is missing. The parents said they last saw her  
five days ago. Sara, this is your case."

He handed the paper to her. She glanced at it then back to Grissom.

"Shall I take Greg?"

"If it'll help him remember, yes."

The room cleared then, each one heading toward their assignments.  
Sara led Greg to their SUV.

"You really think I'll remember something?"

"You never know. Besides, I get to keep an eye on you."

Greg smiled as he climbed into the vehicle.

"Now who's flirting?"

"Shut up, Greg."


	9. Chapter 9

Greg, Sara, and Brass entered the home of the missing girl's  
parents. They led Brass into the living room as Sara and Greg went  
down the hallway toward the girl's room.

The room was painted lavender with a dark purple carpet. The bed  
was up against the left side wall and had a lilac spread. A white  
dresser was to the left side of the only window in the room. A  
bookshelf sat in the right side of the closet which was across from  
them.

"Dust the window for prints," Sara suggested as she set down her  
kit.

She opened the kit and brought out the ALS. She went over to the  
bed and turned on the blue light. She scanned the top of the  
bedspread and found nothing. She pulled the covers back and scanned  
once again.

Greg opened his kit and stared at the contents. Luckily, he knew  
enough to pick out the fingerprint powder and brush.

At least I can't screw this up, he thought as he dusted the window  
sill for prints.

A rush of images flashed before him, causing him to freeze in  
shock. The images raced through his mind as if in fast forward or  
rewind. They soon slowed until they stopped on one set of memories.

He was in the lab with Sara and they discussed a case. He flirted  
with her, but she only rolled her eyes and asked for the results. He  
gave them to her, adding one last flirtatious comment before she  
left.

The images flashed again, bringing a headache pounding in his  
skull. His hands flew to his head as he closed his eyes against the  
pain.

"Greg!" Sara's voice came to him and he opened his eyes.

He looked up at her and saw the shocked expression on her face.  
She pointed to the floor and he followed the finger to the black  
powder before his knees.

"Damn it!" Greg shouted, knowing he probably dropped it during the  
assault of images and pain. He tried to clean it up, but only succeed  
in making more of a mess.

"Leave it, Greg," Sara said, grabbing a hold of his hands. "I'll  
ask for a vacuum and clean it up."

"I dropped the powder, I should clean it up."

"No, Greg. You need to take it easy. Stay here, I'll be back."

Sara left and Greg ran his hands through his hair in frustration.  
The flashback came without warning and he had dropped the powder all  
over the carpet.

I shouldn't be here, he thought with anguish. I don't know what  
the hell I'm doing.

I should go home, he thought as he stood. I don't need to be here.

Greg headed down the hall as Sara came toward him, pushing a  
vacuum. He barely heard her call him as he walked pass her. He  
stepped outside and strode down the sidewalk.

How long will this go on? Greg thought miserably. What if I was in  
the lab when a flashback occurred? What if I had dropped a beaker or  
tube? I shouldn't even be near evidence until these stop.

"Greg, wait!"

Greg turned around and saw Sara running toward him. Her expression  
was one of worry and fear.

"What?

"You gave me a fright running off like that," she answered.

"Why?"

"Why?" Sara asked, shocked. "You barely have any memories.  
Anything could happen to you. You could get lost on your way home or  
worse. Come back to the house with me."

Greg shook his head, "I don't belong in there, Sara. I don't know  
what I'm doing, plus these flashbacks could occur at any time without  
warning."

Sara's eyes fell, but he held his ground. He really had no  
business being there and they both knew it.

"At least let Brass take you back," she said at last. "I don't  
want you wandering around, especially so far from the lab."

"I'm not a child," Greg said, but agreed. The two walked back to  
the house in silence.

Greg sat in the locker room, his thoughts in turmoil.

Grissom shouldn't have let me go to the house. I belong in the lab  
where I know what I'm doing.

He sighed and went to his locker. Until he remembered everything,  
he would have to convince Grissom to allow him to go back to DNA  
analysis.

"Greg?"

Greg looked up to see Nick step into the locker room. He closed  
the door to his locker and leaned against it, his arms folded.

"What?"

"I heard what happened," Nick answered as he sat on the  
bench. "Are you all right?"

"Fine," Greg answered. "I always enjoy dropping powder all over a  
crime scene. Keeps people on their toes."

Nick smiled slightly, "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, Greg."

"Don't start," Greg said, storming out of the locker room.

He headed down the hallway and into Grissom's office, not  
bothering to knock. Grissom looked up from reading his reports, a  
surprised expression on his face. It turned into curiosity as he took  
off his glasses.

"What is it?"

"I can't be in the field right now. I can barely do what I'm  
supposed to. I'm better off back in the lab."

Grissom stared at Greg for what seemed like forever. Greg changed  
from one foot to the next, slowly becoming impatient.

"Sara told me what happened," Grissom remarked at last. "She's  
worried about you."

"Then you agree I should go back to the lab? At least until all my  
memories return."

Grissom slowly nodded and leaned back in his chair. Greg relaxed  
and sighed in relief. He knew he couldn't screw up DNA.

Thought that's what you thought when fingerprinting, a voice  
whispered to him.

"Thanks," he said softly.

He left the office and headed across the hall to the familiar lab.  
The woman he had seen earlier was still there. She looked up from  
staring through the microscope and raised an eyebrow.

"Forgot where you're supposed to be again?"

"No," Greg answered, stepping further into the room. "I've been  
reassigned back to DNA."

The woman smiled slightly, "Good. I could use some help. I'm Mia,  
in case you forgot."

Greg smiled slightly and pulled on some gloves. He went over to  
the pile of evidence and picked up the top bag. He opened it and a  
blue cloth dropped into his hand. He saw the blood in the upper  
corner of the cloth and smiled.

This I can do, he thought.

Sara watched Greg as he prepared the blood sample for analysis. He  
seemed so much more comfortable in the lab than he had out in the  
field earlier. She knew he was having a hard time with no memories,  
but she was still worried.

What if he's driving and has a flashback? Sara thought with dread.

She wished there was a way she could help him regain his memories  
faster. She saw how frustrated he had become and it grew everyday.  
She feared he would snap eventually and hurt himself or worse.

"Back to your favorite pastime?"

Sara spun around and saw Grissom behind her. She sighed and looked  
at Greg as he removed the results from the printer.

"There has to be something I can do to help him," she said softly.

"He's remembering, Sara. Give him time."

"These flashbacks are unpredictable, Grissom. I'm afraid he'll  
have one and end up getting hurt or worse."

Grissom's pager went off, causing Sara to jump. Grissom looked at  
it and shook his head.

"Right where he can see us and he still pages."

Sara smiled slightly and followed Grissom into the room. She  
caught the surprised expression on Greg's face upon seeing her. She  
offered him a reassuring smile.

"What do you have?" Grissom asked.

"The blood is female," Greg answered, handing the results to  
Grissom. "I compared it to the hair that was also in the envelope and  
they're a match."

"Thanks, Greg."

Grissom left the room and Greg went to pick up the next bag. Sara  
closed the gap between them. She placed a hand on his shoulder,  
getting his attention.

"What brings you here?"

"I want to make sure you're all right?" She answered. "I'm worried  
about you."

Greg smiled, "I know. I'm fine. I haven't had a flashback in  
awhile."

"Have you remembered anything?"

Greg was silent for awhile and her heart sank. She shouldn't push  
him so hard, but it hurt he had no memories of her or their life  
together. She opened her mouth to tell him not to worry about it when  
he turned his dark eyes to her.

"I remember you," he whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

"You do?" Sara asked, her voice filled with hope.

"I flirted with you in here," Greg answered. "You weren't  
thrilled."

Sara smiled slightly and moved her hand from his shoulder to his  
face. The motion soothed him, taking away the anxiety he had felt all  
day.

"I was on a case and didn't have time to respond better. You  
didn't take it too personally."

"It didn't seem like a bad memory," Greg said, shrugging. "I hope  
more like it return."

"I'm sure they will."

"Will you take your sappy selves and go annoy someone else,  
please," Mia said.

"Break room, later?" Greg asked, smiling.

"See you then."

Greg picked up the next piece of evidence and opened it.

"So we're sappy, huh?"

"You ooze with it, Greg."

"Jealous."

"Am not. This is a DNA lab, not a dating service."

"How do you think I got Sara in the first place?"

"Point taken."

Greg laughed and turned his attention to the evidence.

Greg headed into the break room, an hour later. Sara was there  
munching on an apple. He went over to the counter and poured a cup of  
coffee. He sat beside her and she tossed him an extra apple.

"Thanks."

"I figured you probably hadn't eaten all day."

"I've been too busy moping."

Sara laughed and a shiver of desire went through him. The shiver  
turned into a flash as images passed before him. He heard someone  
gasp as pain shot through his head.

He was in the hospital and Catherine sat before him. She said  
something, but the memory vanished, leaving a headache behind.

"Are you all right?" Sara asked, her arms around his shoulders.

Greg nodded and took a deep breath. The pain in his head was a  
dull throb now and he opened his eyes to glance at her. Her concerned  
gaze touched him and he offered her a small smile.

"I'm fine," he whispered. "I remember something. I was in the  
hospital again, but it was different."

"How?"

"Catherine was there. She was telling me something. I couldn't  
make out what it was, though."

"The lab exploded," Sara said softly. "You got the brunt of it and  
I received a gash on the hand and frayed nerves."

"When did this happen?" Greg asked, not hiding the concern he felt  
for her.

"Almost three years ago," she answered quietly. "Catherine left  
something in the fume hood and it exploded from the heat. You were in  
the lab, right in front of it. I was walking by at the same time and  
was caught in the explosion."

"We made it through all right," Greg remarked, sensing that it  
still affected her.

"I know. It's just one of those things I wish I could forget."

Greg placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face to look at  
him. He saw the torment in her eyes and it tore at him. Before he  
knew what he was doing, he leaned forward and gently kissed her.

A surge of passion went through him and he deepened the kiss. His  
arms went around her, bringing her closer to him. He heard her moan  
and his arousal grew as his hands moved down her body.

The sound of a throat being cleared caused them to fly apart. On  
opposite sides of the table they looked toward the door and saw  
Grissom staring back at them.

"Don't you have a case to work on, Sara?" Grissom asked casually.

"Right on it," Sara said, quickly leaving the room.

"Coward," Greg said to her back.

"And you have DNA to process."

Greg sighed and stood as Grissom entered the room. He didn't know  
what the big deal was. They were married after all. Of course, they  
were supposed to be working.

"I'm remembering more," Greg remarked.

"That's good, Greg. Make sure the next time you want to make out  
with Sara you're somewhere more private. It might not be me walking  
in on you next time."

Feeling duly reprimanded, Greg nodded. He headed back to the DNA  
lab, his thoughts on the memories which had surfaced.

They're coming more often, he thought as he plucked another  
evidence bag from the pile. Maybe one of them will be all I need to  
remember everything.

It was dawn when Sara and Greg arrived at home. Sara went into  
Erick's bedroom to check on him as Greg paid the babysitter. Greg  
closed the door and headed down the hallway to the baby's room. He  
stood beside Sara and gazed into the crib.

He still couldn't believe the baby was his. Even when he saw how  
much the baby looked like him, he couldn't wrap his mind around it.

"I still can't get over the fact I have a son," he  
whispered. "Even with the evidence right in front of me."

Sara rubbed his back in a soothing gesture.

"Give it time," she whispered.

Greg smiled as he watched over his son. He reached out and ran a  
finger along the baby's forehead. He only wished he could remember  
what happened to bring Erick into his life.

What had changed Sara's mind about me? Greg thought. When did it  
happen?

He ran a hand through his hair and glanced at her. She smiled as  
she looked at their son.

She's beautiful, he thought as he drank her in.

She turned her gaze on him and his heart leaped at her smile. He  
wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer to him.

"I don't remember how we got together, but my feelings for you  
never left."

"I figured that," Sara said as her hands went up his  
chest. "Especially when you practically made love to me in the break  
room."

Greg laughed softly, "If Grissom hadn't of walked in on us, I  
probably would have."

"And then we really would have been in trouble."

Greg took her mouth with his, relishing in the taste of her. His  
hands traveled down her back as her hands buried themselves in his  
hair. She deepened the kiss and he moaned softly.

They broke apart, panting.

"We should move this to our bedroom," Greg whispered.

Sara nodded and led him down the hall to their bedroom. She closed  
the door then removed her blouse, dropping it on the floor.

He drank her in, his mouth suddenly dry. He swallowed as his heart  
pounded in his chest. His gaze wandered to her bra and an  
overwhelming need to remove it came over him.

"Greg," Sara whispered, her voice sending shivers up and down his  
spine.

He went to her and took her in his arms. He kissed her with all  
the passion he felt as his hands worked the back of her bra. He  
deepened the kiss as she slipped out of it.

Sara's fingers worked the buttons of his shirt. His mouth traveled  
to her jaw line as she slipped his shirt off his shoulders and down  
his arms. He stopped and gazed at her, her expression filled with  
love.

"Sara," Greg whispered, desire evident in his voice.

Sara gently pushed him back and onto the bed. Her dark eyes were  
black with desire as her hands roamed over his chest and down his  
body. She stopped near the top of his jeans, her finger lightly ran  
along the skin above the waistband. It caused a shiver to run  
through him.

She slowly removed his jeans, sliding them down his legs. She  
tossed them to the floor then crawled over him, her eyes locked with  
his. She took his mouth with hers, her hand buried in his hair. His  
hands explored her body then removed her jeans and underwear. She  
deepened the kiss as she removed his underwear.

Greg wrapped his arms around her and rolled them over until he was  
on top. He stared into her eyes, wanting to drown in them. He lowered  
his head and kissed her, their tongues dancing. He ran his hands into  
her hair, loving the softness.

Sara's mouth traveled to his jaw line then up to his ear. She  
nibbled on his earlobe, causing a tremor to travel through his body.  
She gasped softly as he entered her. They looked at each other,  
their eyes saying more than their voices could.


	11. Chapter 11

Greg walked down the hallway to the break room where he saw Sara.  
She sat at the table eating a sandwich. He sat beside her, getting  
her attention.

"What is it?" Sara asked as she set down her sandwich.

His gaze was drawn to the piece of paper in his hand. He glanced  
at it and saw it was the results from a DNA test.

"What is that?"

Sara snatched it out of his hand before he could respond. She  
stared at it then glared at him.

"How did you get this?" Sara asked. "You weren't supposed to know."

Confused, Greg shook his head. He looked closely at her and saw  
the protruding stomach. He glanced back at her in surprise.

"You're pregnant," he said, stunned. "And it's mine."

Sara said nothing. She tossed the paper at him and left the room.  
He watched her leave, a sudden sadness washing over him.

Greg woke to the sound of the alarm clock. He leaned over and  
turned it off. He glanced at Sara as she stretched lazily. He removed  
a lock of hair from her face as she opened her eyes.

"What time is it?" Sara asked.

"Three in the afternoon," Greg answered.

Sara groaned and placed her face in her pillow.

"We have a shift in three hours," she mumbled, causing Greg to  
smile. His smile fell as he remembered the dream.

"I had a dream about us," he mentioned.

Sara raised her head and stared at him. She lifted an eyebrow in  
question.

"About us?"

Greg sat up, resting his back against the headboard. He closed his  
eyes and sighed. Maybe she could make sense of it better than he  
could.

"I went to you with results in my hand. I found out you were  
pregnant. You weren't happy. You said I shouldn't have found out."

"Not one of my better moments," she said softly. "I was scared and  
you didn't help matters."

So it was a memory, he thought as anger welled up inside him.

Greg stared at her and she averted her eyes. He touched her chin,  
moving it so she looked back at him. The expression in her eyes eased  
his anger and he sighed. She obviously regretted it and there was no  
sense in being angry with her.

"Don't worry about it," he said softly. "At least, I remember it  
now and that's all that matters."

Sara smiled slightly and sat up. She moved closer to him and  
kissed him gently on the lips. She released him before their desire  
could take over.

"We should get ready for work," she told him.

"Right. Don't want to be late."

Sara and Greg arrived at the CSI headquarters as someone burst out  
the door and straight toward them. They didn't see him until he ran  
right into Greg, knocking him down.

"What the…?" The man said, getting his balance before he too fell  
over.

"Stevens!" Sara shouted as Greg looked up from his position on the  
ground.

A rush of memories went through him then, causing a wave of pain  
to follow. He was on his way into the building when someone grabbed  
him from behind then darkness.

"You," Greg said as he got to his feet. "It was you."

Stevens glared at him then smiled wickedly.

"So they found you."

"And you're going right back where you belong," Sara said as she  
made a move toward Stevens.

"I don't think so," Stevens growled.

Stevens grabbed Greg and placed him between her and himself. Greg  
felt cold steel against his throat and another memory flashed before  
him.

A different man had a hold of him in the interrogation room, a  
knife coming toward him. The knife was stopped by an officer. Fear  
rushed through him as Sara grabbed the man's other arm, trying to  
hold the suspect back. The man jerked out of the officer's hold and  
spun around, slicing her arm in the process.

"Sara!" Greg shouted as he came back to reality.

"Quiet, you. You're coming with me."

"Let him go!" Sara shouted as she went for her gun. She then  
realized she had left it in her locker. Fear flowed through her as  
she watched Stevens walk away with Greg held at knife point.

"He's my ticket to freedom," Stevens said as he moved around her,  
keeping Greg between them. "If you're good, I might leave him alive."

Sara looked toward the doorway and saw Brass racing out the door  
toward them. Only the knowledge that things could become worse kept  
her from relaxing completely.

Stevens was half-way towards an SUV when Brass drew his gun and  
aimed.

"Hold it right there."

Stevens spun around, knife at Greg's throat. The heavy weight of  
fear lodged in the pit of her stomach.

"Drop the gun or I'll drop him," Stevens snarled, the knife  
already drawing blood.

"Take it easy," Brass said calmly. "Just let him go."

"I think I'll keep him," Stevens said, an evil smile stretching  
his face. "Besides, I wasn't done playing with him when you took him."

Sara's heart pounded as she watched the exchange. She felt so  
helpless, yet there had to be something she could do. She looked at  
Greg, who appeared calm. She wondered what was going through his  
head. She knew he had to be terrified. His memories of being tortured  
had to be coming back now.

"Greg," she whispered as she tried to catch his eye.

He glanced over at her, his eyes eerily calm. She felt a sense of  
dread flow through her.

What is he thinking? Sara thought, hoping he wasn't going to try  
anything foolish.

"I'm only going to say this once again. Drop the gun and hand over  
the keys to this SUV," Stevens warned. "I'm running out of patience."

Before Brass could react, Greg elbowed Stevens in the stomach.  
Stevens yelped and loosened his grip on his hostage. Greg took the  
opportunity and dived for the ground as Brass moved in to arrest  
Stevens again.

"Greg!" Sara shouted, racing over to him. She gathered him in her  
arms, stroking his unruly hair.

"I was so scared," she whispered. "I didn't know what to do."

"It's all right," Greg returned. "I don't think I could stand it  
if something happened to you."

"I love you," she said as she kissed him. "I don't ever want to  
lose you."

"You won't, Sara. You're stuck with me."

"Good."

Sara helped Greg to his feet as they watched Brass shove Stevens  
against the SUV. She felt herself finally relax as Brass placed  
Stevens's hands behind his back and read him his rights.

"I'm fully awake now," Greg remarked as they turned to go inside.

A shout from behind them caused them to spin around. Stevens had  
gotten out of Brass's hold and had grabbed his gun. They started to  
run toward him when Stevens hit him on the back of the head with the  
butt of his gun. Brass fell to the ground. Stevens turned his stare  
toward them and raised the weapon.

"This day just keeps getting better and better," Greg said.

"Now where were we," Stevens said as he stepped toward them.

Sara moved in front of Greg, refusing to let this mad man have him  
again. Stevens smiled, sending a chill down her spine.

"I'll just take both of you," he said as he pushed the hammer of  
the gun back. "Two for the price of one. Saves me from having to  
search for another playmate for a while."

"Sara," Greg whispered from behind her. His voice was filled with  
worry for her, but she shook her head. She wasn't going to let anyone  
take him away again if she could help it.

"The keys," Stevens said, holding out his free hand.

"I don't think so," Greg said stubbornly as he moved in front of  
Sara.

"Greg," Sara cried, fear rising to her throat.

"Go inside," he demanded, his dark eyes pleading.

She shook her head, ignoring the amused expression on Stevens's  
face. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Grissom along with more  
officers head toward them. She didn't relax as she tried to get Greg  
out of the line of fire.

"Go inside, Sara."

"I'm not leaving you."

"The keys. Now!"

The gun shot sounded through the night, causing both Greg and Sara  
to freeze. Sara saw Grissom and the police race toward them, weapons  
drawn. She turned her gaze to Greg, who stared at her in surprise.

She moved Greg out of the way as the cops trained their guns on  
Stevens. Grissom came up to them as she helped Greg sit on the ground.

"Are you two all right?"

"We will be when Stevens is put away," Sara remarked as she looked  
Greg over.

Shouts and gun fire rang through the night once again. Before long  
it was quiet again. Stevens laid on the ground dead along with two  
officers.

"Can we go inside now?" Greg asked after awhile.


	12. Chapter 12

Sara and Greg entered the CSI headquarters, Grissom staying  
outside to gather evidence. The adrenaline had worn off, leaving  
only exhaustion.

Sara looked over at Greg, relief flooding through her that they  
had escaped Stevens. She was about to comment on it when she noticed  
how pained he appeared. She stopped him and he stared at her with  
pain in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked. She looked him over once again,  
wondering if she had missed something. She froze when she saw the  
blood on the floor. Fear went through her, but she forced it down.

"Greg!" Sara shouted as she looked down at his side and saw the  
blood flowing through his hand.

She called for help, trying to keep Greg on his feet. She felt  
him grow heavy in her arms and she sank to the floor with him. Out of  
the corner of her eye she saw people run toward them, but she placed  
all her attention on Greg.

Greg slowly woke and saw he was back in the hospital. He groaned  
softly wondering how many days he'd be here this time. He looked  
around the room, his gaze landing on Sara.

"You're awake," she said as she ran her fingers through his  
hair. "You've been asleep for two days."

"Are you all right?" Greg asked more concerned about her.

"I'm okay," she answered calmly. "Now that you're going to be  
fine."

Greg reached out and touched her cheek. She closed her eyes and  
leaned into his hand.

Images flashed through him and he heard someone gasp in pain.

He walked down the hallway, searching for Sara. He held results  
in his hand for a case she was on. He found her in the evidence  
room, looking over some clothes. He went up to her, a smile on his  
face.

"The results from the hair you found," he said as he handed her  
the paper.

Sara glanced at it as he waited for her reaction.

"The hair's female," she said, looking from the paper to  
him. "The blood we found was male."

"Then someone else was there," Greg remarked.

"Back to the scene then," she said as she left the room without  
another word.

Greg returned to the present as the memory slowly faded. He  
looked at Sara as more memories came flooding back. Each one of them  
was of Sara being cold to him. It hurt him to know how she had  
treated him. He closed his eyes and lied back against the pillow.

"What is it?" Sara asked concern in her voice. "Did you remember  
something?"

Greg stared at her, wondering if he should tell her. He averted  
his gaze and closed his eyes.

"I remember you didn't like me very much."

"I didn't know you very well, Greg," she said softly, her hand on  
his shoulder.

He turned his gaze back to her, her expression on of concern. His  
heart sank, knowing there was a time when she didn't care for him.  
He looked away as a lump lodged in his throat.

"Greg," Sara whispered. "It's in the past. We got to know each  
other over time. We wouldn't be married other wise."

"It's fresh in my mind, Sara," he said softly.

"What about your other memories of us?" Sara asked, her voice  
catching.

Greg didn't know how to answer, so he remained silent. All he  
could visualize was Sara and her curt remarks to him whenever he  
tried to strike up a conversation with her. He didn't think anything  
could hurt this much.

"You do know I love you," Sara said.

Greg looked at her and saw the brightness in her eyes. He didn't  
mean to make her cry. He wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"I know," he whispered. "I can't help which memories resurface."

Sara nodded, offering him a slight smile. She ran a hand through  
his hair then kissed him on the lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Greg nodded and watched her leave. He closed his eyes and the  
hurtful memories of Sara appeared before him.

How could he not notice how indifferent she was to him? Had his  
crush on her been so strong that he ignored her attitude toward him?

Maybe I just didn't want to see it, he thought as he drifted off  
to sleep.

Two days later Greg was released from the hospital. The memories  
of Sara's curt behavior to him still on his mind. He couldn't get  
them out of his head and no new memories came to him.

He walked down the hall and into the DNA lab. He wanted to focus  
on something other than the hurtful memories which assaulted him. He  
picked up an evidence bag and buried himself in his work. He didn't  
see Grissom enter the room until he cleared his throat.

Greg turned around in surprise.

"You should be at home," Grissom said. "The doctor said you need  
rest."

"I did plenty of that in the hospital. I need something to focus  
on."

"How about your son, Greg?" Grissom offered.

Greg sighed, knowing Grissom was right. Pain still tore through  
him every once in awhile, catching him off guard. All he needed was  
to drop something in the lab.

There's still the memories, Greg thought. I don't know if I can  
get over them.

"Go home, Greg," Grissom said again. "Mia can hold down the fort."

Greg smiled slightly, not feeling at all cheerful.

"All right. I'll go home."

"I'll tell Sara where you're at before she panics."

Greg nodded and headed into the locker room. He took off his lab  
coat and hung it up. He then slipped off his shirt and changed into a  
black cotton pullover.

"Didn't you just get here?" Nick asked.

Greg closed his locker and faced the older man.

"Grissom convinced me to go home. Doctor's orders."

Nick nodded and Greg headed out of the room. He didn't get far  
before Nick called his name. He turned, an eyebrow raised.

"What's bothering you?"

Both eyebrows shot up in surprise. How did Nick know something  
bothered him? Was he transmitting misery that strongly?

"It's nothing. Bad memories."

"Must be really bad memories. I called you three times as you were  
heading to the locker room. What are they about?"

Greg debated whether to tell Nick or not. He stared at the floor  
and sighed. Maybe he could help.

"I remember how cold and indifferent Sara was to me. They won't  
get out of my head."

"Have you talked to Sara about them?"

"She said it's the past."

"It is," Nick replied. "They're just memories, Greg. You know how  
far you've come with her. Think of it like that."

"Thanks," Greg said softly. "I'll talk to her when she gets home."

"You do that."

Greg nodded and made his way out of the building.

Greg unlocked the door and stepped into the apartment. He closed  
the door, surprising the babysitter. She jumped from the couch, a  
book in her hand.

"You're home early," she said, staring at him.

"Yeah. Doctor's orders."

"You okay?"

"Yes, just tired."

She nodded as Greg handed her some money. She thanked him and  
left. He strode down the hall and into the baby's room. He gazed into  
the crib and saw his son sleeping peacefully.

"You are a little miracle," Greg whispered as he ran a finger over  
Erick's forehead.

Even as he gazed at his son, the memories of an indifferent Sara  
refused to leave. His breath caught in his throat and tears stung his  
eyes. He blinked them back and took a deep breath.

He ran a hand through his hair and left the room. He went into the  
bathroom and started the shower. As he washed his hair, his mind  
wandered to what he would say to Sara. He knew what she would say,  
but he couldn't leave it in the past. The pain was too fresh.

Sara walked down the hallway toward the ballistics lab when  
Grissom called her name. She stopped and waited for her supervisor  
to catch up.

"What is it?"

"I wanted to tell you that I sent Greg home," Grissom  
answered. "The doctor told me he needs rest."

Sara nodded slowly as what happened at the hospital came back to  
her. She sighed.

"More memories have surfaced," she admitted. "They weren't happy  
ones."

Grissom raised an eyebrow, a signal for her to continue.

"He's remembered how I treated him when I started working here."

Grissom nodded thoughtfully, "You weren't very sociable when you  
started working here. You warmed up eventually."

"It took longer to warm up to Greg," Sara admitted as she looked  
at the floor. "There were times when I wanted to strangle him."

"There were times when we all wanted to strangle him, Sara."

"I knew he had a crush on me and I still treated him terribly. The  
worst part is that back then, it didn't bother him."

"And it does now?"

Sara nodded as she looked at Grissom. She felt the sting of tears  
in her eyes and she blinked them away. She sighed, not enjoying this  
trip down memory lane.

"Talk to him about it and maybe they'll go away."

Sara nodded, though she believed saying it was easier than doing  
it.


	13. Chapter 13

It was dawn when Sara arrived home. She went into the living room  
and saw Greg sleeping on the couch with Erick on his chest. She  
smiled wistfully as she gazed upon father and son. They looked so  
adorable, she didn't want to wake them.

She placed her keys on the side table and knelt beside her  
sleeping guys. She thought about what she would say to Greg about his  
recent memories. Nick had told her Greg still agonized over them.

What can I do to banish those memories? Sara thought as she ran  
her fingers through his hair.

Greg opened his eyes and gazed at her. She smiled at him as she  
felt drawn into his eyes. Her heart beat faster as her body burned  
with desire.

"What time is it?" Greg asked, his voice sleepy.

"It's five-thirty in the morning. Are you hungry?"

Greg nodded and she lifted Erick off his chest. She headed into  
the baby's room and placed him in the crib. She turned, almost  
running into Greg.

"He needed changing last night," he said softly. "He was still  
fussy, so I read to him till we both fell asleep."

"What did you read to him?" Sara asked, knowing they didn't have  
any children's books. She made a mental note to buy some later today.

"History of Forensics," he answered with a crooked smile.

Sara laughed softly and led him out of the room. She went into the  
kitchen and gathered what she needed to fix breakfast. She felt  
Greg's eyes upon her and she turned, her breath catching in her  
throat.

His eyes were filled with longing and her heart broke. She went to  
him and placed a hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes and turned  
away. She stared at him, her heart sinking.

"What's wrong, Greg?" Sara asked.

Greg sat on the couch and was so quiet, she thought he hadn't  
heard her. She stepped toward him and he stared at her, his dark eyes  
filled with pain.

"Those memories," she whispered, understanding.

"Yes," Greg said, averting his gaze.

Sara moved to sit beside him, the sting of tears in her eyes. She  
wrapped her arms around him, bringing him closer to her.

"What can I do to help you?" She asked as she stroked his hair.

"I don't know," Greg whispered. "I just wish it didn't hurt so  
much."

Sara took his face in her hands and stared into his eyes. She had  
never seen such pain and sorrow before and it tore at her. She rubbed  
her thumbs over his cheeks and she saw his eyes darken. She felt heat  
spread along her body and her breath quickened.

"Sara," Greg whispered, his voice husky.

"I want you to focus on now," she said softly. "We're together and  
it's all that matters."

"How could I not know how you felt for me? I had feelings for  
you, but you…"

"I didn't know what to make of you, Greg. It took some time to  
warm up to you. I regret how I treated you."

"I never gave up hope, did I?"

Sara smiled, "No. We became friends and I eventually fell for you."

Greg returned her smile and the heat turned into an inferno. She  
kissed him gently, testing the waters. He pulled her closer to him as  
he deepened the kiss. She buried her hands in his hair as her tongue  
danced with his.

She pushed him down onto the couch, her hands roaming down his  
body. He tugged her blouse from her jeans and over her head. He  
tossed it on the floor then let his hands wander over her back. He  
unfastened her bra and slid the straps off her shoulders. He slung  
the bra across the room then brought her head down to devour her  
mouth. She moaned into the kiss, the fire licking at her insides.

Greg flipped them over and they landed with a thud on the floor.  
He looked at her with concern in his eyes. She smiled as she ran her  
hands down his arms. She brought his head down to her and deeply  
kissed him. She heard him moan and her arousal grew.

Her hands moved down his back and around his waist. He lifted his  
body, so she could reach the front of his jeans. She undid his pants  
and slipped them down his hips, his briefs followed.

Greg's lips moved to kiss her jaw, her neck. Sara moaned his name  
as she frantically unfastened her pants, the fire raging inside her.  
She slipped her jeans and underwear off. She turned them over so she  
straddled his hips. She pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside. She  
admired his body, her hands exploring every inch of him. She looked  
into his eyes which were black with passion. She took his mouth once  
again, her tongue searching out his.

Greg's own arousal burned with him. He felt her nibble his earlobe  
then move down to his chest. No memories came to him as his mind  
filled with love and desire for Sara. All negative thoughts were  
banished.

Later, a sense of peace entered his being as he climbed down from  
ecstasy. He kissed the top of Sara's head, reveling in the feel of  
her skin against his. Desire sparked anew as he wrapped his arms  
around her.

She looked at him and smiled, stroking the fire which built once  
again. She touched his cheek and he closed his eyes.

"I love you," she whispered. "Don't ever doubt that."

Greg opened his eyes and saw the love within her. He smiled and  
took her mouth with his. He pulled away, breathless. He gazed into  
her eyes as he stroked her hair. The memories which had plagued him  
for three days were gone. He breathed deeply as he felt a weight  
being lifted off him.

"I love you, too," he whispered.

As he kissed her, images flashed before him. He laid in bed with  
Sara after making love with her. He had been surprised, yet amazed it  
had gotten that far.

"Greg?" Sara's voice broke through the vision.

He blinked and stared at her. The concern in her eyes tugged at  
him and he smiled gently.

"A memory," he whispered. "We were like this, but in bed. I was  
surprised you wanted to."

"It was our first time together," Sara said as she stroked his  
face. "It was last year and I became pregnant."

"You didn't want to tell me," he said softly.

"You know why, but I realized I couldn't live without you."

Greg smiled, "And I can't live without you."

Sara laughed, "I don't think you ever could."

Greg laughed then brought her head down for a deep kiss.

Greg laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. Sara slept peacefully  
beside him, her breathing soft. He looked over at her and his heart  
swelled with love for her. He had never felt more at ease than he did  
now. The only thing to make it better was if he recalled everything.

I don't need to remember everything, he thought as he ran a finger  
along Sara's face. I remember Sara and how we got together. That's  
enough for me.

As for being a CSI, he could always retrain. He closed his eyes  
and sighed.

It'll probably come back with training, Greg thought as he slowly  
drifted off to sleep.

END


End file.
